<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Relatives by SeleneMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886088">Blood Relatives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon'>SeleneMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family: Lost and Found [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang has a found family, And that's kinda the problem, GAang dynamics, Grandfather Roku, Handwavy Spirit World, I just want that stated, I really wanna tag all of the friendship tags but that's really time consuming, I started this BEFORE quarantine, Kinda, Other, Post series finale, Sick Aang, Spirit illness, de-aged Zuko, so just assume they are there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aang get sick the most dangerous people in the world converge on the Northern Water Tribe capital. </p><p>They have to be able to do something to save their friend. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>When Aang falls ill, only Zuko's unique connection to him can save him. </p><p>In which Aang learns he's not as alone as he thought, Zuko finds himself along for the ride, and the rest of the Gaang (+1 honorary member) scramble desperately to save them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Roku &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Aang (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family: Lost and Found [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ATLA faves</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bedside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let it be known. I started this <em>before</em> quarantine. I'm just trying to have more written before posting so I can have a consistent update date for once.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avatar Aang was ill.</p><p>The news traveled faster than any messenger could and within a day of the first whispered rumor a metal airship had been hijacked by a small child, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors ordered their ship to change course, and the Fire Lord vanished from his locked study.</p><p>Without communication or a plan, they all converged on the capital of the Northern Water Tribe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toph disembarked the newly landed airship, stomping loudly down the metal gangplank. She stopped when her bare feet touched the street of ice. “Well, this sucks.” She said. She couldn’t see a thing. This was so much worse than wood floors. She tried to lift her foot but found it stuck to the icy ground. “You’re kidding.” She growled.</p><p>“I got it.” Toph nearly toppled over when she tried to jump. She forgot how silent Zuko could be when she couldn’t sense his heartbeat. Warm hands steadied her before she could face plant and get her cheek stuck to the dumb street made of frozen water. Toph’s feet warmed up as a puddle formed around them with a hiss. She stomped them a few times to get more feeling into them, splashing the water around her feet in the process.</p><p>“Piggyback. Now.” She demanded, holding up her arms.</p><p>“I thought we were over this.” Zuko complained without any real feeling. Fabric brushed on her outstretched hands as Zuko knelt in front of her. She climbed on to the familiar back and did her best to bury herself into the folds of his clothing. He released a deep breath and Toph relaxed as his body temperature began to climb, radiating enough heat to keep his passenger toasty. She burrowed her cheek into his neck so she could feel his heartbeat.</p><p>“How is Aang?” Toph asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Zuko answered. “I’m not exactly the most popular person in this city so I’ve been staying out of sight.”</p><p>“So, what? You’ve just been skulking around those healing shack things?” The silence went on too long for the answer to be no. Toph punched him despite the awkward angle.</p><p>“Ow, do you mind? We are trying to be stealthy.”</p><p>“Are you seriously trying to sneak around with me on your back?”</p><p>“Do you <em>want</em> to be stopped by guards?”</p><p>“I do if I can yell at them.” Toph’s lips curved into a wicked grin that her ride could probably feel through his clothing.</p><p>“Let me revise that.” Zuko amended. “Do you want to yell at guards or get to Aang as fast as possible.”</p><p>“…You may continue sneaking.”</p><p>When they reach the Healing Hut Zuko tried to set her down so she could go inside. She refused to let go of him. “I’m not setting foot on that ice again!” She declared. Zuko shushed her, worried about drawing attention. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Toph, I can’t go in there.” Zuko insisted. Toph dug her heels into his sides.</p><p>“You can and you will.” She growled. “And anyone who has a problem with you can take it up with <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“How? There’s no earth here, just ice- ow… ow. Ow!” Zuko had been growing out his hair, it was much easier to pull now.</p><p>“KATARA!” Toph bellowed right next to Zuko’s ear, he winced. They had to be drawing a crowd now. No matter how sneaky Zuko had been getting them there. “KATARA! ZUKO WON’T BRING ME INSIDE! KATARA!” She continued this while Zuko ineffectively tried to hush her, his head turning from side to side nervously. She could feel his heartbeat ratcheting up with nerves and distantly hear people murmuring around them, no doubt giving them a wide berth.</p><p>“I hope you realize,” Katara’s tense voice halted her next barrage of shouting. “That anyone other than Zuko would have dropped you by now.”</p><p>“He won’t go inside.” Toph complained. “He thinks he’s going to get arrested.”</p><p>“He is.” Toph felt Zuko’s heart pump faster still. “Zuko, consider yourself under arrest. I’m your guard. Stick with me at all times. Got it?” Toph felt him nod, the heartbeat easing up slightly. “Good. Now, get inside. It’s…” Toph tightened her grip on Zuko as Katara hesitated. “It’s not looking good.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko had been to a lot of hospitals. None of them looked quite like this. The walls were white and it was cold. Not as cold as it was outside but certainly colder than the houses that he may or may not have broken into around the city in the past. Zuko didn’t like it. He wanted to make a fire and warm up his friend, lying feverish on a bed with sheets as white as the walls. Aang had been frozen in an iceberg, surely he didn’t like the cold.</p><p>The Avatar looked small. Even in his sleep his face was furrowed in distress. It seemed as if he was about to cry. Sokka was in one of the chairs beside him. “Hey, look who finally made it inside.” He patted Aang’s shoulder. “It’s our favorite stalker and the agent of chaos who gives him away.” Aang didn’t react.</p><p>Zuko walked by Suki, who had stationed herself right inside the door. Her face was painted in the traditional Kyoshi manner, either she had applied it out of honor or she simply had not taken the time to remove it when she left her ship. Her sharp eyes flicked away from him, she knew he was no threat. He lowered Toph into the chair beside the bed. She reluctantly released him but tried to get a grip on his arm. He redirected her hand, placing it in Aang’s clammy palm. Toph immediately adjusted, wrapping gentle fingers around the limp wrist. <em>Looking for a pulse.</em> Zuko realized. He stepped back as Toph settled.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked, his voice low. Sokka got up and moved to stand with him and Katara.</p><p>“We heard about an outbreak of some kind of unknown flu in a town in the Koen Mountain range.” Katara matched his volume. “Trade has been increasing there since the war ended and we didn’t want to risk a full blown epidemic so we decided to go and handle it.” Katara ran a hand through her hair. “Waterbending can handle several kinds of flu. Well, it can handle bacterial flus, I don’t know if anything can be done for viruses.”</p><p>“When we got there the town doctor took us to the quarantine house.” Sokka took over the narrative in case Katara went on a tangent. “She said it hadn’t been doing much good but she didn’t know what else to do. She could treat the symptoms but wasn’t able get a handle on the disease.”</p><p>“Fatalities?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Four by the time we got there.” Katara swallowed. “When I preformed my diagnosis I realized that it wasn’t a normal illness. It was a spirit sickness. I’d only learned about the theory when I was studying here but once you begin a diagnosis it’s immediately apparent. It’s the mind attacking the body instead of an outside influence.” Katara sighed and rubbed her head. “There isn’t anything that I can do for spirit sickness. It’s highly specialized. Only Yugonda and Hona have any experience with it.” She glanced back at the boy on the bed. Toph was playing with his lax fingers. “But Aang is the Avatar.”</p><p>“The bridge between the Spirit World and ours.” Zuko realized.</p><p>“He thought it would give him an edge. He was right… Mostly.” She sighed. “I don’t totally understand it. He described it as simultaneously seeing the energy around people and looking into the Spirit World to see the interconnection between them.”</p><p>“The Avatar’s methods, while unorthodox are effective.” Hona stepped inside holding a clear basin of water. She was a middle aged woman, her salt and pepper hair tied back in a bun and her face lightly lined. “It attacks close ties between unrelated beings.” She crossed the room to the table beside Aang’s bedside and put down the bowl. “It feeds on the energy derived from those ties and when the current host dies it follows the ties to infect their friends.” She submerged her hands and pulled them, glowing from the basin, gently placing one on Aang’s forehead and the other above his heart. He seemed to turn his head slightly, leaning into her touch. “Familial ties can be used to negate the virus. If there are enough of them.”</p><p>“The four who died were orphaned, no siblings, no children.” Katara explained. “But very close friendships, so it would have hit them hard and fast.” Zuko’s hands clenched. That perfectly described Aang’s relationships. He glanced at Hona to remind himself that the Avatar had help that they hadn’t. “When we arrived there was a woman on the verge of death, she only had a young daughter, and a man who only had one brother died before we could work out a way to help him.”</p><p>“How?” Zuko demanded.</p><p>“Aang realized that we could use waterbending to transfer chi from several family members. If we transferred enough energy from familial ties we could effectively smother the virus.” Katara took a deep breath. “We managed to save everyone… Except the woman. Her only blood relation was her daughter and she refused to let us transfer her chi.”</p><p>“She made the right choice.” Hona added her input as she refreshed the water she’d been using on Aang’s forehead. “The amount of chi you needed to transfer to destroy the virus would have killed the child. It may well have killed an adult.”</p><p>Katara frowned at her before turning back to Zuko. “Aang did something so that the virus couldn’t jump to any of her friends… I guess that he didn’t realize that with all he’d done, he’d become her friend too.”</p><p>“Okay. That explains how he got it.” Zuko said slowly. “So… how are we going to fix it?” Katara looked at Hano. She kept her glowing hands on Aang, refusing to meet their eyes.</p><p>“Why isn’t anyone saying anything?” Toph asked, her voice raising in alarm. She clutched Aang’s limp wrist, his pulse, like a lifeline, for both her and him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Hona said, using a tone that Katara had never mastered. The sympathetic but clinical voice that meant a physician could do nothing more. “The Avatar had too many friends, and without any blood ties the virus has run out of control.” She shook her head. “It is a testament to his strength that he is not deteriorating more rapidly. I can prevent the spread through his non-familial ties, but nothing more.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit!” Toph exploded, jumping to her feet, the vice grip on Aang tightening to the point of bruising. “My ties to these idiots are way stronger than the ones I have to my parents! Why are those more important?!”</p><p>“I didn’t say they were more important.” Hona said patiently. “They are simply different. Not more or less than each other. For what you are attempting it is not the quality of the ties that matter, it is their origin.”</p><p>“Forgive me, Healer Hona.” Katara objected, setting a hand on Toph’s shoulder, hopefully grounding the girl. “But Aang and I did figure out how to let me examine spiritual ties with waterbending. I looked at Aang’s spiritual ties on the way here. His ties to Sokka look <em>really</em> similar to the ties I have to Sokka. I get that it’s a found family, but why shouldn’t it work?”</p><p>“The spirit knows the difference between the ties you have chosen and the ties you are born with.” Hona told Katara and Zuko was reminded of his tutors. Katara wasn’t the master here. She was the student.</p><p>“But there has to be something.” Desperation was beginning to crack Katara’s words. “What about water from the Spirit Oasis?”</p><p>“Imbued with spiritual energy as it is, spirit water would only enhance the energy his ties produce. Giving the virus more to feed on.” Hona answered evenly.</p><p>“I have to ask.” Suki spoke up before Katara could protest or Toph could blow up. Her striking make up obscured much of her expression. “How will this affect the Avatar Cycle? It’s based a lot around spirit, right? Will this end the cycle?” Hona blanched and turned her attention to the Avatar, intense concentration etched on her face.</p><p>“Who cares about the stupid cycle when Aang will be dead?!” Toph snapped. Sokka nodded in agreement. Only Katara appeared as torn as Zuko. Aang was… Aang was the younger brother Zuko had never known he needed. It felt wrong to ask about the cycle now. Like it implied that Aang could be replaced. But at the same time, they’d seen the world without the Avatar. They were still piecing it back together.</p><p>Zuko’s jaw set. He watched Hona’s face closely. The tightening of the mouth, the flexing of the fingers, anything that might indicate one way or the other while the rest of Aang’s friends argued around him. Something inside him loosened slightly, guiltily, as Hona’s face smoothed. She pulled her hands from him.</p><p>“His core is intact.” She said over the argument. “The Avatar will be reborn.”</p><p>Zuko stiffened. He felt like he’d just been reminded of something. He tuned out Toph, Sokka, and Katara demanding a treatment that would save <em>this</em> Avatar. He turned from Suki’s gaze, lowered in relief, grief, or both. His eyes focused on Aang.</p><p>Aang who was the Avatar.</p><p>Aang who had no family by birth, but was closer to his friends than most blood relations.</p><p>Aang who would be reborn.</p><p>Then it clicked.</p><p>Aang who <em>was</em> reborn.</p><p>“Would a descendent of a previous Avatar have a familial tie?” Zuko asked. The question carried the authority of a Fire Lord, cutting through the arguments surrounding him and demanding an answer. The room fell silent. Zuko stared down Hona. Her eyes narrowed as she met his. “I know the blood isn’t the same, but this is a spiritual disease. Could the Avatar’s spirit recognize the spirit of family from a previous life?” Hona’s glare considered him.</p><p>“It’s possible.” She said at length. Sokka shot to his feet.</p><p>“We have to find them!” He looked at Suki.</p><p>“The descendants of Avatar Kyoshi died out decades ago.” She intuited his question.</p><p>“That’s too far back anyway.” Katara said. “We need to find-”</p><p>“You don’t need to find anyone.” Zuko cut her off. “I’m Avatar Roku’s great-grandson.” Zuko crossed the room to stand in front of Hona, his hand resting on Aang’s bed. “Try.” Hona’s eyes narrowed. She turned and put her hands in the basin once more. They were glowing when she removed them. She placed one hand on Aang’s forehead and the other cupped Zuko’s face. The water felt like ice on his cheek, far different from the cooling relief of Katara’s healing.</p><p>Hona’s blue eyes bored into his gold. Zuko felt something cold lapping at the edge of his being. The healer’s gaze glazed and her hand tightened on his face. Zuko looked down at Aang. He closed his eyes and pushed his chi towards the icy presence. He felt it be pulled from him and focused on his breathing, resisting the urge to snatch it back.</p><p>A dozen breaths later he registered a relieved sigh. He cracked his eyes open. Aang’s furrowed face had relaxed, his breathing had evened out. He was still flushed with fever, but he looked much less stressed.</p><p>Hona stared at Zuko with the same kind of appraisal as his father. “You’ll do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like the idea of Aang getting excited over grandson!Zuko. Which I think is part of why Zuko would <em>never</em> tell him. Can you imagine the attempted bonding? And Grandpa jokes from Sokka? So I wanted a catalyst to force Zuko to reveal it. </p><p>I'm a little underwhelmed by this fic. But I think it was still worth sharing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The process begins and there is an unexpected side benefit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Longer chapter this time. Shorter chapter next time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang was wandering the deserted Air Temple where he’d grown up. The sky was overcast leaving the Temple tinted with blues and grays. When he looked out over the temple, he found a sea of mist obscuring anything that lay below the lowest level of the temple. It was quiet. Not even his footsteps made a sound. Aang sensed someone behind him and stopped.</p><p>“This isn’t the Temple, is it.” He said flatly.</p><p>“No,” Avatar Roku stepped up beside him, looking out over a sea of clouds. “It is not.”</p><p>“So, I’m in the Spirit World… Talking to myself. Again.” Aang made a face. “You know, I hoped I was past this.”</p><p>“It does seem to be becoming a habit for you.” Roku said.</p><p>“How did I get here this time?” Aang asked with a frown.</p><p>“It will come back to you.” Aang rolled his eyes before he took a deep breath and centered himself.</p><p>“There was a woman…” He said slowly. He remembered her pained smile, hair in a beat up braid she refused to let him comb out because her daughter had done it before she’d gotten sick, a raspy voice telling a funny story about a turtle duck and an apple tree. “Sani.” He remembered his hand on her forehead. Carefully protecting her non-familial ties with his own chi. “Oh…” His shoulders slumped. “She died.” He saved all the others but he couldn’t save her. Katara had held her daughter as she sobbed. “I failed her.”</p><p>“She made her own choice.” Roku said evenly. It didn’t make him feel any better. “And then?”</p><p>“We were leaving town and…” He remembered his exhaustion and depression. Katara and Sokka looking back at him with concern. His vision blurring. “I wasn’t just tired. Was I?”</p><p>“You weren’t.” Roku glanced at him. “You have the illness.” Aang could vaguely recall waking up a few times now.</p><p>“I only have non-familial ties.” Aang swallowed. “Am I dying?” Roku nodded. “But, isn’t there anything anyone could do?” Aang asked desperately.</p><p>“If there is, your friends will do all they can to do so.” Roku said.</p><p>“That doesn’t help!” Aang lashed out, throwing up his arms. Roku’s expression didn’t change. The young boy turned and ran from him. He found the deck where he and Gyatso had thrown cream pies on to the stuffier monks of the Southern Air Temple, one or a hundred years earlier. Aang climbed to the top of the stove Gyatso had used to make their treats. He hid his face in his knees and began to cry.</p><p>He didn’t know how long it took for Roku to join him, standing serenely on the deck below. “I don’t want to die.” He said, his voice scratching on his throat.</p><p>“You will be reborn.” Roku reassured him. Aang shot to his feet.</p><p>“It’s not the same!” He shouted glaring down at the old man. “I’m not <em>you</em> and the next Avatar won’t be <em>me</em>!” He scrubbed his face. “If it were then you wouldn’t be here. I’d just remember your life.” Roku closed his eyes.</p><p>“It’s not the same.” He agreed softly.</p><p>For a few moments there was nothing but silence. Not even wind whistling through the temple. Aang sat down and looked over the desolate remains of the vibrant temple he’d grown up in, everything else swathed in mist.</p><p>“There’s still time.” He said, trying to bring his hopes back up. “Maybe they’ll find a way.” Even if he didn’t have any blood relatives. He gasped suddenly. “Wait, I’m not going to pass it to my friends, am I?!” He looked down at Roku.</p><p>Roku pointed at the mist brushing the bottom of the temple and engulfing everything else below it. “A waterbender is protecting the ties.” He said. Aang sighed in relief.</p><p>“Oh, good. That’s good.” He fell back on the roof of the stove. He couldn’t think of anything else to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka had some reservations. “Are you nuts?!” He shouted. “You can’t do this by yourself! At least wait until we get your uncle up here so he can contribute too!” Or the non-bending Ozai. Sokka wouldn’t mind Ozai being drained for Aang’s life.</p><p>“Uncle isn’t related to Roku.” Zuko said, changing into the loose light blue tunic and trousers worn by patients. “My mother is Roku’s granddaughter and with her missing, Azula and I are the only viable donors.”</p><p>“Then get Azula up here!” Sokka’s mouth snapped shut and he dropped his face into his palm. He didn’t need to see Zuko’s flat expression to feel it. “I heard it as soon as I said it.” He acknowledged the bad idea.</p><p>“Sokka,” Zuko gripped his shoulder. “I have to do this.” That was Zuko. No assurance that he’d be fine, just the conviction. Some of his detractors claimed that Zuko was either faithless or unsure because of the way he switched sides at the end of the war. But Sokka only ever saw the certainty. The only one who could change Zuko’s mind was Zuko and it was a long, painful process. Sokka wouldn’t be able to stop this.</p><p>“Have I mentioned I hate magic?” Sokka complained. Zuko smiled slightly instead of correcting him. The silence that settled around them was comfortable.</p><p>So, of course, Zuko had to ruin it. “You know what to do if I don’t survive this.” Sokka’s shoulders tensed. Zuko, despite his impulsive streak, knew the implications of his death if he went without an heir or before his restructuring of the Fire Nation was complete. When Iroh had proved unwilling to even entertain the possibility of Zuko’s death, the young Fire Lord had gone to Sokka. He was a planner, a tactician, and Zuko trusted him. Together they crafted strategies to prevent another war in the wake of Fire Lord Zuko’s demise.</p><p>Sokka forced his shoulders to relax. “Do I?” He adopted an exaggeratedly confused expression. “I… you know, the details escape me. Oh well, guess you’ll have to survive.” He shrugged dramatically, dislodging Zuko’s hand. The Fire Lord’s shoulders jerked in a single silent chuckle.</p><p>“I guess I will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Some of the donors reported vivid dreams.”Katara told Zuko. “Mainly donors in groups of two or three people. The more donors, the less dreams.” She was tucking the sheets around him nervously. Ignoring the poorly concealed impatience Hona was emanating between the two beds. She was going to prepare Zuko as best she could.</p><p>“So, I’ll probably have a lot.” Zuko nodded.</p><p>“But they were dreams, not nightmares.” She hurried to assure him. “So you should be alright.”</p><p>“Katara, I’ll be fine.” He caught her hands and lowered them to her sides. He glanced at Toph, who couldn’t decide who to sit next to after Hona ejected her from the middle (resulting in a minor tantrum). She’d tried to lean on Aang and stick her legs over the gap between the beds to put her cold, dirty feet on Zuko. Zuko had warmed her feet and sent her to Aang’s side of the room. Sokka squeezed his shoulder and Suki’s eyes flitted between Zuko and Aang.</p><p>“If you’re quite ready.” Hona said icily.</p><p>“I am.” Zuko laid down and closed his eyes. Katara smooth his sheets. Hona lifted her luminescent hands. She placed one on Aang’s forehead and the other on Zuko’s. She took a deep breath, and Zuko relaxed into the bedding. Aang’s labored breathing eased slightly.</p><p>The process had begun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Avatar Roku gasped.</p><p>It immediately caught Aang’s attention. Roku didn’t react. He lectured, argued sometimes, but… Aang sat up. He looked down at Roku, who was looking out at the Temple. Aang followed his gaze and his eyebrows shot up.</p><p>“Is that Ember Island?” He asked. The mists had parted on the western side of the Temple, but instead of a steep drop and a breathtaking view the edge of the Temple opened on a familiar beach, the sparkling water spreading out before them.</p><p>“I believe so.” Roku said, his voice as soft as the distant waves.</p><p>Aang leaped up. “Then let’s go check it out!” He jumped down to the deck, glad something was finally happening.</p><p>“Wait, Aang.” Roku held up a hand and hesitated. Aang blinked at him. “I… Have a request.” Aang frowned.</p><p>“What kind of request?” He looked at the Ember Island beach and back at the man who was for all intents and purposes his mentor.</p><p>“I hadn’t considered this, but I recognize that chi. It is my great-grandson.” Aang’s eyes widened in excitement and hope.</p><p>“They found someone who can save me?!” Roku nodded and Aang whooped. “Let’s go see him!”</p><p>“That is my request.” Roku said, stilling Aang’s run. “I suspect that I cannot follow you there.” He gestured to the Temple, which was a lot lighter with the introduction of the Ember Island sunshine. “This space is, for lack of a better word, your mind, your energy.” He pointed at Ember Island. “That is his.”</p><p>“So… you only exist here.” Aang said.</p><p>“It would be more accurate to say, only one of us can exist there. Which brings me to my request.” Roku straightened. “Allow me to interact with my great-grandson.”</p><p>Aang frowned. “Um, how?”</p><p>“Take my form and let me control it.” Roku answered. “You will be able to see out of my eyes and can revert at any time.” His mouth quirked. “This is your mind after all, not mine.” Aang blinked at him rapidly.</p><p>“We can do that?”</p><p>“With your consent.” Roku said. Aang thought about it. He owed Roku a lot. And this was a reasonable desire. He’d definitely ask his next incarnation for the same if he had the chance to see Katara or one of his other friends again. He bit his lip and glanced at the beach again, aware of time wasting.</p><p>“Okay.” He agreed. “How?”</p><p>“Just take my hand.” Roku head out his hand, palm up. Aang hesitated before he accepted it.</p><p>Roku really was taller than him. Aang noted as they moved swiftly down the halls. He was also aware of mounting excitement that was not his own as Roku approached the golden sand, set incongruously at a place that should have been a cliff.</p><p>The air changed as they stepped on to the beach. Roku cast his gaze about and smiled when it fell on a little boy building a sand castle on the beach. Roku took wide strides towards him. The boy looked up and scrambled to his feet. “Great-grandfather,” He said, executing a clumsy bow. “I wasn’t expecting you.” He looked down at his casual clothing for wading and the tin pail he’d been using for his sand castle in frustration. Aang found something about it both adorable and familiar, though he had never seen this child before. Roku’s smile grew.</p><p>“So I see.” He knelt on the sand. “May I?” He gestured to the lopsided sand structure. The boy nodded slowly. “The trick,” he explained, flicking his wrist so that a small orb of water lifted from the sea and drifted over. “Is just a sprinkle of water.” He rubbed his fingers together and the orb began releasing spray, wetting the sand just enough to stick it together. The little boy smiled widely, clapping his hands and bouncing on his toes. Then he stopped and looked guilty.</p><p>“Sorry.” He straightened his clothing and adopted a more formal stance, almost regal despite the soft face and awkward limbs of a five year old. “I shouldn’t be playing right now.” Roku softened. “I didn’t expect to be a child again and I keep getting distracted.” He certainly didn’t talk like a child. Aang was relieved that they weren’t actually using a kid’s chi. Roku drew his attention back to the scene before them as he reached out and rested a placating hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s alright, grandson.” He assured him. The boy peeked up at him. “You are doing exactly what you need to. Having a chance to spend time with your great-grandfather is just a happy side effect.” The boy hesitated. Guilt was still etched on his face, as if he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do.</p><p>“But, shouldn’t I find Aang?” He asked uncertainly.</p><p>“Aang is right here.” Roku tapped his temple.</p><p>“Really? HI AANG!” The boy shouted in his face. Roku bit back a chuckle while Aang laughed hysterically in the back of his mind. The boy looked instantly annoyed with himself. “Sorry, Grandfather. I’m having trouble not acting like a child.”</p><p>“Then why not embrace it.” Roku suggested. “I missed your childhood. It is a good second chance.” The boy seemed doubtful.</p><p>“I don’t have many good experiences with grandparents.” He said. “Or… family.”</p><p>“Then this is the time to change that.” Roku smiled softly. “Do you now how to make a drip castle?” The boy shook his head. “Come on,” Roku stood and offered his hand. “Grab your pail and I’ll teach you.” The little boy fumbled with the bucket and then reached up with just a hint of hesitation.</p><p>“You’re sure I’m not bothering you?” He asked, small fingers settling in his palm.</p><p>“There is nothing I’d rather be doing.” Roku wrapped his fingers around the little hand and they walked towards the water.</p><p> </p><p>Their great-grandson was freaking adorable. Aang thought, watching the boy control his drips with intense focus as he tried to make the four tiers of his sand castle even. Roku was building a drip bridge, cheating a bit with water and earth bending. The little boy stepped back. He squinted at the spires critically. Aang was struck again by how familiar the expression was. Probably just a faint echo from Roku’s life.</p><p>“Done!” He declared. He turned brightly to Roku, rubbing his hands together. “How is the bridge?”</p><p>“Almost there.” Roku sat back on his heels. “We just need the water.” He moved his arm in a smooth controlled gesture and water flooded into the moat that they had dug around the sand castle.</p><p>“Perfect!” The boy beamed. He picked up his previously discarded robe and slipped it on, rubbing his arms to ward off a slight chill. He circled the castle. “Just like the castle in <em>Love Amongst the Dragons</em>.”</p><p>“What is that?” Roku asked. His great-grandson gaped at him.</p><p> </p><p>“For her it’s worth it.” The boy adopted a deep voice and a heroic pose. Then he jumped opposite and held up a mask that Roku had burned for him out of a piece of drift wood. He cackled evilly and used a more sinister voice. “You can’t fool me. You never cared about anyone in your long life. You wouldn’t change for a mere mortal.”</p><p>Aang thought the play was surprisingly good considering it was just one boy playing all the parts. It turned out that their great-grandson enjoyed theatre and had been astonished that Roku hadn’t seen his favorite play. His attempt to tell Roku what the play was about quickly morphed into him acting it out.</p><p>Gleaming behind him was a drip castle, now made of glass. Their creative grandson had asked if Roku could turn it to glass when a wave got too close and he’d been worried about it being destroyed. It had taken some earthbending to stabilize it but Roku superheated the castle without destroying its shape.</p><p>The play ended, complete with Dragon Empress falsetto. Roku clapped, getting to his feet to give his blushing grandson a standing ovation.</p><p>“Wonderful.” Roku praised him. “What talent!” Their flushed grandson gave a theatrically bow. Roku walked up to him and patted his head. “Truly inspired. I see why you enjoy it so much.”</p><p>“I’m sure it would be better if you saw a real play.” He scuffed his foot in the sand.</p><p>“Nonsense. You have a flare for storytelling.” Roku assured him.</p><p>“Really?” His grandson looked up at him with wide eyes. Aang couldn’t shake the feeling that his grandson hadn’t been praised enough when he was an actual child.</p><p>“Really.” Roku said firmly. The boy hesitated, then slowly, as if expecting to be pushed away, gave his great-grandfather a hug. Roku easily returned the embrace.</p><p>It was nice. Aang looked forward to hugging whoever the boy grew up to be in person.</p><p>Roku tightened his arms as he noticed his grandson was shivering. “How about a bonfire next?”</p><p>“That sounds nice.” His great-grandson burrowed his cold hands and nose into the folds of Roku’s clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Roku was telling his great-grandson another story. So far the boy had gotten three stories out of him. He seemed especially fond of the stories about dragons. Aang was enjoying himself. It reminded him of the times that Kuzon’s parents dragged him into campfire stories, though Roku didn’t have Kuzon’s mother’s penchant for scary stories.</p><p>Roku stopped mid-sentence, jolting Aang from the narrative. The boy was creeping dangerously close to the flames. “Grandson?” Roku pulled the child away from the fire. That was when Aang noticed his teeth chattering.</p><p>“Co-cold.” He choked. Roku pulled him close and lifted him into his arms. His body temperature had dropped dangerously low. Roku looked around, clutching the boy to his chest. The sky was overcast, but when he turned to the temple he saw the sun was shining there. Roku’s eyes widened and Aang, Roku, was seized by a dread so strong that his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Aang, they’re draining him.”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>“They’re taking too much too fast.” He looked at the shuddering boy. “We need to switch back.”</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>“I was never trained as a healer, Aang.” Aang could feel Roku’s heart breaking. “I can’t fix this, but maybe you can.” Roku pressed a kiss into his grandson’s hair. “I’m proud of you.” He whispered as he pulled away. “So proud.”</p><p>Then Aang was staggering under the unexpected weight of a child. The shaking boy looked up and smiled slightly at him.</p><p>“H-hey A-an-ng.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. </p><p>Just a casual de-aged bonding opportunity. Spirit World nonsense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Do No Harm?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the GAang realize something is wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hona was a master healer. Katara was not. She was a master waterbender, and she had never felt the difference between those two disciplines more strongly than she did the moment they arrived at the North Pole and Hona eased Aang’s symptoms. She hadn’t been able to do much more than monitor his deterioration en route. So when she watched Hona set up and fail to do some basic safety checks, like check Zuko’s base chi level or check the rate it replenished at, Katara hesitated to interrupt and ask about it. Healer Hona knew what she was doing. Surely she didn’t need a novice, well, intermediate healer like herself questioning her methods. Maybe Hona took a baseline when she began the process. And she’d observed the natural replenishment when they interacted. Katara didn’t know what a master healer was capable of. And while she and Aang had preformed this procedure (with more than one donor every time) maybe they had gone overboard with their safety checks. They weren’t master healers. A lot more could go wrong if <em>they</em> hadn’t been prepared.</p><p>Still, it made her uneasy. None of the others seemed anymore worried than usual, but they wouldn’t have noticed what she did. An unusual dismissal of safety for the donor… She had to be imagining it though. Hona was a master. She wouldn’t be that careless.</p><p>“How’s it going?” Sokka asked her quietly. They all were using hushed tones to avoid disturbing the healer.</p><p>“Aang’s color is better.” Katara said. “It seems like his fever’s broken.” She took Zuko’s hand in hers. It was notably cooler. “Zuko is showing the effects of chi depletion.” She lifted his hand, cupping it in her own and breathing on it in an attempt to warm it up.</p><p>“Can we do anything to help him?” Sokka asked.</p><p>Katara frowned. “Most chi regulation and production is internal.” She said, thinking about her lessons. “Breathing, meditation, movement.”</p><p>“That’s not exactly going to happen.” Sokka pointed out, nodding in frustration at Zuko’s motionless form.</p><p>“Sometimes I get a boast from the earth.” Toph said. Not moderating her volume at all. Fortunately Hona did not react.</p><p>“We can’t just light him on fire.” Sokka said.</p><p>“No… but I get a boast from the moon.” Katara said thoughtfully. “Maybe sunlight?”</p><p>“Can we take them outside?” Sokka asked Hona, who ignored him.</p><p>“We don’t have to.” Katara stood in the middle of the room. “Healer Hona? I’m going to get some sunlight in here.” Hona sighed through her nose. Katara took that as permission. Luckily there wasn’t a second floor above them. She lifted her hands and began to carefully bend the water in the roof. She focused on clearing the impurities, making the opaque ice as transparent as possible. Sunlight began bleeding through. It took time, but eventually the roof was clear as glass. The room was bathed in sunlight.</p><p>Sokka looked up, his hand on Zuko’s wrist. “I can’t tell if he’s any warmer.” He said.</p><p>“It couldn’t have hurt.” Katara sighed. She reached out and grasped Zuko’s hand. It was so cold for the firebender who emanated the most heat in the group. “You are monitoring his chi-”</p><p>“Obviously.” Hona cut her off shortly. “Please stop distracting me.” Katara’s mouth snapped shut. She knew better, she shouldn’t have been distracting the healer. She looked back at Zuko and Aang, and hoped it was alright.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aang had no clue what to do. His great-grandson shuddered in his arms. “Okay, okay.” Aang muttered. “Transfer the chi back. I can do this.”</p><p>“D-don’t.” The boy protested.</p><p>“I have to.” Aang said. “They’re taking too much!”</p><p>“Th-en y-you mu-st n-need it m-more.” The boy stuttered.</p><p>“I can’t let you die to save me!” Aang snapped. He lowered the boy to the sand, keeping a hand on his chest. He took a deep breath and tried to focus. To sense his chi and the energy the boy was pouring into him.</p><p>The kid bit him.</p><p>“Ouch!” Aang yelped, he yanked his hand away and met the boy’s golden eyed glare. A glare that he would recognize at any age.</p><p>His stomach plummeted. “Zuko?”</p><p>“D-don’t you da-dare.” Tiny Zuko growled through chattering teeth. “I-if th-hey n-need m-more-”</p><p>“No way!” Aang gathered Zuko into his arms, ignoring his own shaking hands and swirling confusion. Zuko was his great-grandson. Zuko was giving him familial chi to smother his illness. <em>Zuko was dying to save him.</em> “Zuko, you’re losing too much energy. You’re freezing.”</p><p>“A-aang,” He groaned.</p><p>“You’re not dying here.” Aang hissed. “You’re not.” Aang closed his eyes, clutching his great-grandson, his <em>friend</em>, to his chest. He reached out, trying to get a handle on their chi.</p><p>He couldn’t let Zuko die for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Check his chi.” Suki commanded. Katara looked at her. Hona sighed again.</p><p>“I don’t want to risk interfering with the process.” Katara said. Hona nodded shortly. Suki glared at her. She didn’t trust the healer. She didn’t like the way that she looked at Zuko.</p><p>“Check.” She demanded.</p><p>“Don’t.” Hona said curtly.</p><p>Katara hesitated and met Suki’s eyes. She reached for the flask at her waist and silently uncorked it. Without drawing Hona’s attention she coaxed the liquid from the flask and it coated her hand. Sokka shifted to block her and Zuko’s hands from view and obscure the muted glowing.</p><p>The instant her luminous fingers made contact with his skin she shot to her feet. “What are you doing?!” She shouted. Her hand stopped glowing as the water that surrounded it became a weapon.</p><p>“I’m almost done.” Hona’s fingers tensed, digging into the boys’ faces.</p><p>“If you go any farther Zuko may die!” Katara’s water lashed out, raising a welt right above the water coated hand that was glowing on Zuko’s forehead.</p><p>Hona didn’t flinch. “If I stop we will lose them both-” Hona froze, the bladed edge of Suki’s fan pressed against her throat.</p><p>“Katara. Take over.” She ordered. Katara hurried to their side. Water covering her hands. She ducked under Suki’s arm and behind Hona. She placed both her hands on Zuko and Aang’s cheeks. “Now lift your hands and step away from our friends.”</p><p>Hona obeyed. Suki eased the pressure enough to let her move. Katara’s eyes darted wildly as she assessed Aang and Zuko’s condition. “You didn’t take any safety precautions at all. How could you do this?” Katara was frantic and clearly not expecting an answer. Hona gave one anyway.</p><p>“Because the Avatar is more important than a man who invaded our home.” She crossed her arms and resolutely refused to acknowledge Suki or her weapon.</p><p>“Zuko wasn’t part of the invasion!” Sokka snapped.</p><p>“He kidnapped the Avatar and left the Capital undefended.” She said. “He’s to blame for the loss of our princess.” Sokka recoiled.</p><p>“Zhao is responsible.” Suki said coldly. “Zuko was willing to risk his life for the Avatar and you took the opportunity to kill him.”</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to kill him.” Hona objected. “I just don’t care if he dies.” Suki’s fan warped in her hand and launched itself at Hona’s face. She cried out and stumbled back.</p><p>“Did I get her?” Toph asked in a dead voice. Suki looked at the woman. Her fan covered part of her mouth and one eye, clinging to her head. Not bad for a shot in the dark.</p><p>“It’s wrapped around her face.” Suki suppressed her irritation.</p><p>“Good.” Toph climbed clumsily onto Aang’s bed and across to Zuko’s. She settled against Zuko’s torso with an involuntary shiver and propped her feet on Aang’s bed, digging her toes into his neck. “If they die, so do you.” The metal tightened with a creak. Hona tensed.</p><p>With Hona under control Suki turned her attention to Katara. “Can you do anything? She asked, her jaw clenching against the helplessness raising in her chest.</p><p>Katara’s silence was terrifying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mist lifted up and wrapped around Aang and Zuko. Aang flinched and tried to cover Zuko’s small form. Mist swirled, investigating every aspect of Ember Island and the Temple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aang is almost completely treated.” She said. “But Zuko, his levels are too low. They won’t replenish by themselves.”</p><p>“Can any of us give him chi?” Suki asked.</p><p>“At these levels? He couldn’t convert it properly. The chi would have to come from another firebender.” Silence settled over the room.</p><p>“Aang’s a firebender. Sorta.” Sokka said. “I guess that’s not really helpful right now. We need Zuko to save Aang and Aang to save Zuko.”</p><p>“Oh…” Katara had a look on her face that meant that she had an idea she hated.</p><p>“Katara?” Sokka prompted. “You’re our healer right now. What’s your plan?”</p><p>“You’re not going to like it.”</p><p>“We won’t know until we hear it.” Suki prompted.</p><p>Katara swallowed. “I drain Zuko.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Toph snarled. Hona gasped as the metal around her face tightened minutely.</p><p>“Hear her out. I’m sure there’s a part two.” Sokka assured her. “There <em>is</em> a part two, right?” He muttered to Katara.</p><p>“Heal Aang with water from the Spirit Oasis. That will <em>hopefully</em> replenish his chi in addition to treating any lingering symptoms so he’ll wake up. Then Aang can preform a chi transfer.” Katara said. “It’s risky. I don’t know how long Zuko can hold on. It’s like stopping his heart and then trying to revive him.”</p><p>“But it’s our only option.” Sokka guessed.</p><p>“There <em>has</em> to be another option.” Toph insisted.</p><p>“This is the only one I can think of.” Katara said, her voice cracking. “I’m open to other ideas.” None were forthcoming.</p><p>“Where is the Spirit Oasis?” Suki asked.</p><p>“I’ll take you.” Sokka looked around the room. “Toph, you got the bad guy under control?”</p><p>“Definitely.” Toph glared sightlessly. Her ear pressed against Zuko’s chest. Daring his heart to stop.</p><p>“Hurry.” Katara said. “I’ll keep them stable for as long as I can, but Aang’s virus could flare up and then Zuko’s remaining chi might not be enough to eradicate it.”</p><p>Suki and Sokka met eyes and ran.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little bit shorter this update, but the last one was a little bit longer so hopefully it evens out!</p><p>See you in two weeks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Mission and a Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suki and Sokka have a mission. Zuko makes a request of his great-grandfather. Suki gains an accomplice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay. The world is crazy and I somehow ended up with calls after everyday of the week (including hosting a family GameNight with several older family members who need the rules constantly restated... Guys, time is a commodity.) </p><p>I missed two deadlines and I feel appropriately guilty. At least it’s a longer chapter!</p><p>I also haven’t had time to reply to comments, so I will be doing that now. Please comment. I love them so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang crept closer to the fire. His shivering great-grandson wrapped tightly in his arms. He glance between Ember Island and the Southern Air Temple where the sun shown brightly. He took a deep breath and tried to reach out and sense Zuko’s chi again.</p><p>Zuko pinched him. “Ouch!” How was he going to figure it out with a stubborn kid Fire Lord actively distracting him?</p><p>“St-stop th-a-at.” Zuko stutter-slurred, shoving Aang’s head weakly and mushing his face with his small hand. “Is n-ot so ba-ad.”</p><p>“You’re freezing.” Aang said, muffled by the sandy hand.</p><p>“I-is not im-portant…” Zuko’s hand flapped lazily, awkwardly patting Aang’s face.</p><p>“Of course it is!” Aang glanced at the sun-drenched Temple. He had no idea if sunlight would help in this non-corporeal world, but it couldn’t hurt. He stood, adjusting the boy in his arms. He should keep talking. Aang realized. Keep Zuko awake. Not that either of them were awake right now. No, don’t get distracted.</p><p>“Have you been to the Southern Air Temple before, Zuko?” Aang asked, forcing his voice to be cheerful.</p><p>“Be-en to all th-the Temples.” The boy chattered, sticking a cold nose into Aang’s orange short cape. “Wa-was lo-looking for you.”</p><p>“And you found me.” Aang rubbed his shoulder.</p><p>“ ‘m so-sorry.” He stuttered. “H-had to ch-chase y-you.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Aang soothed him, stepping from Ember Island sand to sun-warmed Air Temple stone. “It’s warmer here. Can you tell?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Zuko possibly lied. Aang bit his lip.</p><p>“Zuko, you have to stay with me.” He urged. “I can’t lose anymore family.” Especially not family he’d never know he had. Air Nomads met their parents when they turned thirteen. By Aang’s thirteenth birthday he was frozen in ice and his parents were likely dead. He couldn’t lose his great-grandson so soon after learning about their bond.</p><p>“Don’ worry.” Zuko mumbled. “Ha-ard to k-kill.” Aang’s arms tightened around him.</p><p>“I think it’s my job to worry.” He said softly. “That’s what grandparents do.” He looked up at the blazing sun, closed his eyes, and reached out for the energy.</p><p>This time when the little boy bit, pinched, and kicked him, Aang didn’t react. He focused on returning the chi to his great-grandson, before it was too late.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Katara swore under her breath.</p><p>Aang was fighting her. He was trying to force his chi back through her into Zuko. How long had Sokka and Suki been gone? How long could she hold out under the relentless assault of the Avatar?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the outer edge of the city, a pair of non-benders were working to infiltrate the most heavily guarded place in the North Pole. The Northern Water Tribe had learned their lesson during the invasion when they had lost Princess Yue and nearly the moon to their lax security. Sokka wished he had Zuko’s gift for stealth. The man had infiltrated Pohuai Stronghold with no more than a day’s notice and a pair of blades.</p><p>As Sokka saw it, he had two options. He could try to bluff his way in, hope that his position and clout was enough to allow him entry, or they could try to sneak in. He wished he had time. Time to map the guards, observe their patterns, but that was exactly what they <em>didn’t</em> have. He looked back at Suki, in her too recognizable warrior paint and garb. She was down a fan. Sneaking wasn’t exactly the warrior’s way but she was adaptable.</p><p>“I have three plans.” He grimaced. “More like two, but the third is a combination.” Suki nodded.</p><p>“I think the combination is the best option.” She said, knowing their options without having to be told.</p><p>“Bluff and distract for you if it doesn’t work.” Sokka nodded.</p><p>“Sounds good. You’ve always been a distraction. Time you used it to our advantage.” Sokka wasn’t sure if he was insulted or flattered. Suki’s form of banter and flirtation had that effect on him.</p><p>“Zuko got in by scaling the wall and moving along the cliff.” Sokka said. “And then to get out he went up the cliff to the tundra.” She nodded.</p><p>“I’ll work out an entrance if you can’t talk your way in.” She said.</p><p>“Fingers crossed.” Sokka sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aang grit his teeth. Something, some<em>one</em> was working against him. Every time he grasped his or Zuko’s chi it was plucked away from him, gently at first then urgently as his hold tightened. Cloying mist clung to him and he couldn’t shake it away from him or Zuko.</p><p>“Aang.” Zuko said weakly. He’d stop shivering. It was a bad sign in physical form and so Aang could only assume it was as bad in spiritual form. His declining struggle against Aang only confirmed the hypothesis. “Can I… Can I ask for a favor?” His voice was uncertain and slurred. “It’s… a big one.”</p><p>“What is it?” Aang stopped wrestling the his adversary for Zuko’s energy for a moment so he could give him his full attention.</p><p>“Will you visit Azula?” He asked. Aang startled. He hadn’t expected that. “She doesn’t have anyone else.” Zuko’s hands tightened weakly in the folds of his clothes. “Please?” Aang stared down at him. She didn’t have anyone else-? She had Zuko. And why would Zuko ask him to visit-</p><p>The dual realizations slammed into Aang in the same moment. The first, that if Zuko was his great-grandson then Azula was his great-granddaughter. Aang sometimes forgot that Zuko and Azula were actually related and not just raised together the way that he was with the other students at the Air Temple. They were so different in his mind.</p><p>But she was his family too.</p><p>The second realization hurt. Because Zuko calling on familial obligation to ask him to visit Azula meant that he didn’t think he’d be able to anymore.</p><p>Zuko thought he was going to die.</p><p>Tears filled his eyes. He bit them back and held Zuko close, tucking the boy’s head under his chin. “Yeah. I’ll visit her.” He promised. “I’ll visit her <em>with you</em>.”</p><p>Zuko shook his head. “No, got to promise…” He mumbled into his collarbone. “She needs <em>somebody</em>. Please?” Aang buried his face into Zuko’s soft hair.</p><p>“She’s got me, Zuko.” He promised, his voice choked. “She’s got us both.” Zuko relaxed slightly, a stark contrast to the tension running through Aang’s body.</p><p>He’d tackle the realization about Azula later. For now… he seized the energy with more determination than ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Katara cried out and fell to her knees. “Keep it together, Sugar Queen.” Toph urged, feeling her way to the water bender and pulling her to her feet. She leaned her against the little table that held the water basin, making sure that she kept in contact with both of the boys. As her hand brushed Katara’s neck, she realized the older girl was clammy and feverish. Toph swallowed.</p><p>This was bad.</p><p>Hona stiffened as the edge of the metal fan cut her cheek when it contracted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suki was rappelling down the side of the cliff into the Oasis. Sokka’s voice had gradually been growing louder, which she took as her cue to begin her decent. She was going a bit faster than was technically safe. When she neared the bottom someone yelled above her. She looked up. A guard was pointing. She started to go faster. Five feet from the ground she heard the sound of steel on stone and pushed away from the wall as the rope went slack. She tucked and rolled, hitting the soft grass with practiced finesse. Sweat formed on her skin from the exertion and the warmth of the Oasis. She popped to her feet, leaving the cut rope behind and raced across the garden and bridge while pulling out an empty flask. An arrow thudded into the wood behind her. She opened her fan and blocked the next shot in a fluid movement without breaking her step. She slid to her knees the last few feet, popping the cap off the flask and plunging it into the cool water of the pool. She barely looked at the circling koi. Suki blocked another arrow, but they were coming faster now. As two flew at her from opposite directions she shifted in a desperate attempt to dodge one and block the other.</p><p>Suki was suddenly blinded by silver light. She braced for the arrows, but the pain never came. As her vision cleared she found herself kneeling at the feet of a softly glowing spirit with one hand still stuck in the pool. Suki looked around. The arrows had been caught in ice with water pulled from the pool.. The ice returned to liquid and fell to the ground along with the arrows. Suki folded her fan and tucked it away when she realized the arrows had stopped. She pulled the full flask from the pool and closed it as the spirit turned around. Suki’s breath caught.</p><p>She was beautiful. Her hair was up in a pair of twin loops and two braids. The spirit smiled gently down at her. She stooped, lifting Suki’s chin with translucent fingers she felt more by a change of temperature than a physical touch. Crystal blue eyes captured Suki’s darker ones… and she knew who it was.</p><p>The warrior’s eyes fell shut as Yue brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead. It was as soft as snow and just as fleeting.</p><p>Her eyes opened when Yue brushed her elbows, encouraging her to rise. She stood. Yue’s hands were still on her arms. And Suki was taken by surprise when the princess embraced her. “Give Sokka my love.” She whispered. Suki wasn’t sure where to put her hands, worried about putting them through the spirit. She was a bit relieved when Yue pulled away. “Go.” She said softly. “Save them.”</p><p>Suki’s jaw clenched. She wanted to stay. She felt like there was more. More to say, more to do, but she didn’t know what.</p><p>And the living needed her now.</p><p>She bowed to Yue. “I’ll be seeing you, Princess.” She promised. Then she turned and sprinted for the door. Leaving astonished guards atop the walls and cliffs and a faintly amused spirit in her wake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the round door slammed open and a blur of green darted through them, Sokka gave the guards a cheeky grin and tore off after her. Unknown to him the guards on the wall were shouting down to the others not to pursue. That the intruder had been blessed by Yue. While the spirit in question stared after the pair with a fond smile as she slowly faded away.</p><p>Sokka and Suki raced through the icy, white streets. The flask clutched to Suki’s chest and Sokka panting comically behind her. They burst into Aang and Zuko’s room in the Healing Hut. Toph was propping Katara up. Hona was in a corner, vainly trying to pry the fan from her face while blood ran down her face from shallow cuts around the edge of the fan.</p><p>Suki was breathing too hard to speak (though she was better off than Sokka, whose tongue was practically hanging out). She thrust the flask at Katara. The waterbender glanced weakly at it. She took a deep breath and straightened, gathering her strength.</p><p>Zuko started gasping for breath. Aang’s face twisted in distress. Then, Zuko’s movement ceased. Tears fell from Aang’s closed eyes and his breathing became irregular as he silently sobbed.  </p><p>Katara lifted her hands from their faces and reached for the flask. Suki opened it. The water flowed out and circled above both her hands. It glowed with moonlight. Katara turned to Aang and put the water over his chest and head.</p><p>Toph stepped away from her and reached for Zuko. “He doesn’t have a pulse.” She said, her voice starting to rise in panic. “He doesn’t have a pulse, Katara!”</p><p>“Give me a minute.” She said through gritted teeth. Toph’s trembling hands tightened around Zuko’s arm.</p><p>“Come on, Zuko.” Sokka muttered, still slightly out of breath as he moved to the Fire Lord’s other side. Suki watched both beds, stepping back to loom over Hona. Toph wouldn’t get the chance to kill her if this went sideways. Suki had that covered.</p><p>Aang gasped as he lurched upright. His eyes went right past Katara landing on Zuko.</p><p>“NO!” He shouted, lunging out of bed.</p><p>“Chi transfer.” Katara managed as she slumped into the newly vacated space. Aang jumped on top of Zuko’s bed and seized his limp form as if about to shake him.</p><p>“Chi transfer! Now Aang!” Sokka commanded sharply. “We don’t have the time!” Aang put his hands on either side of Zuko’s head, lifting it and leaning his forehead against Zuko’s.</p><p>“Come on, Zuko.” He muttered. Sokka, Suki, and Hona watched in astonishment as the Avatar’s tattoos started glowing. “Breathe, grandson.” A wholly different voice said.</p><p>Toph clutched Zuko’s arm. Her eyes squeezed tight against tears. Waiting desperately for a pulse that might not resume.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the temperature that came first. Rapidly raising. Toph’s breath caught and she looked up.</p><p>Then the beat started. Irregular at first. But slowly settling into a steady rhythm. Toph whooped. Sokka rested his hand on Zuko’s chest. “He’s breathing.” He sighed in relief. The glow faded from Aang’s tattoos, but he didn’t move.</p><p>“He still has more chi to transfer.” Katara explained, exhaustion coloring her voice. “Zuko’s stable, but he isn’t out of danger.” She sat up. “Someone should monitor Aang. Make sure he doesn’t go overboard.”</p><p>“Not you.” Sokka said. “You’re exhausted.”</p><p>“Do you really trust anyone else here?” Toph shot back, turning her sightless gaze on Hona pointedly.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Katara admitted. She glanced at Aang. “I can take a nap.” She said. “Monitoring is pretty passive. So just… wake me in 10 minutes?”</p><p>“Twenty.” Suki said. Katara sighed, but didn’t argue. Which spoke to her exhaustion even more than her half closed eyes and slow movement.</p><p>“As for you.” Sokka stalked over to Hona with a scowl. “You’re coming with me. I think the chief would love to hear about your attempted assassination of Fire Lord Zuko.” Hona glared, but knew better than to speak through her metal gag again. Suki pulled her to her feet and shoved her out of the room. “Suki, can you stay?” He asked quietly. Suki glanced back around the room: at their exhausted waterbender practically passed out on the bed, their chi depleted firebender being treated by their recently recovered Avatar, and their blind earthbender in a city without any earth.</p><p>“Yes.” She said. “I can stay.” She stepped close to him and kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear. “Yue sends her love.” Sokka pulled back, wide eyed, but Suki just smiled at him and took her position, watching over the room. “Later.”</p><p>Sokka took a shaky breath and dragged Hona away. The chief knew that Zuko’s death would adversely affect them all. And if he tried to let the woman off easy, Sokka liked to think he had enough clout to make the chief reconsider.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I’ll try to have the final chapter out as soon as I can. I did actively decide not to leave you guys on another cliffhanger though. </p><p>I hope everyone is enjoying the dynamics here! Aang’s relationship with Zuko with this new knowledge kinda came out well. But YES Zuko is the Avatar’s great-grandson. They (as a whole) are protective of him. (Don’t talk to me about the comics where Roku... ugh. Just no.)</p><p>#MoreGrandpaRokuFicsPlease</p><p>Please note: Aang and Zuko did not bend in the Spirit World, only Roku did! I am doing my best with the hand wavy Spirit World nonsense!</p><p>Random side note. I checked Suki’s eye color for this. The wiki says her eyes are blue, though I could have sworn her earlier appearances they were a dark grey. In the comics I guess they look more dark blue... It just got me wondering more about Kyoshi Island, I guess. </p><p> </p><p>Would... would people be interested in seeing more of this? I’ve kinda brought up Azula. I’ve never tried writing her post-mental breakdown. But that could be a fascinating dynamic. Can’t say I’ve ever checked the Aang &amp; Azula tag. Also, Yue and Suki, Suki wasn’t about to feel jealousy in that moment (there were more important things going on) but would people want to see more of them??? </p><p>I don’t know, just thoughts I am having...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Making Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko goes home (sorta). Aang feels less alone. Hona’s punishment is determined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey out on time! Real quick, there’s some stuff that is completely my own supposition in here. I mean... it’s fanfic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy stood on the deck of the <em>Wani</em> looking out over the ocean. The wind tussled his unevenly shorn hair. Sunrise, or maybe it was sunset, dyed the sky orange and pink. The vibrant hues were mirrored in the glittering water.</p><p>“Zuko,” The boy turned, expecting to see his uncle. Instead it was a man with a long white beard and hair pulled up in a familiar ornate hairpiece wearing frankly impractical robes that were at least a century out of date.</p><p>Roku.</p><p>Something shifted in his face when he saw Zuko’s. That was when he realized he couldn’t see out of his left eye. The bandages were fresh on his face. His hair hadn’t even been neatened from the physician’s hasty cut to keep it from the burn. This was him at his weakest: alone, adrift, and newly maimed. He sighed and looked back out over the water. Trying not to think about what it was like to be thirteen and have an impossible quest before him.</p><p>Avatar Roku came to stand beside him. “I am sorry I could not be here for you.” He said quietly.</p><p>“I would have pushed you away.” Zuko said remembering his treatment of his uncle and ignoring the fact he would have turned the old man next to him over to his father at the time.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have let you.” Roku replied. A small smile touched Zuko’s face.</p><p>“So you wouldn’t give up on me.” Roku nodded. “You’d give me second chances. Try to set me on the right path… Save me from myself.”</p><p>“Of course,” Roku’s forehead creased uncertain of his great-grandson’s point. Zuko turned to him with a smirk on his thirteen year old face.</p><p>“Then it sounds like you were there for me after all.” It took a moment, and then Roku began to laugh. Well, it was a rose tinted version of his early relationship with Aang, but it was not a wholly inaccurate one. Zuko could see a hint of his friend in the reaction, and he was pleased to know that he could pull it out of the older, more jaded Avatar.</p><p>As Roku collected himself Zuko glanced around the ship and was struck with a strange sense of nostalgia. Yes, he’d been banished, but this had been his home for three years. He’d traveled the world in this ship. He’d sparred with his crew here. He’d learned how to navigate, how to barter, how to do so many things he’d never needed to in the Caldera Palace. He’d been angry… but there had been good things too. He’d seen snow and the Southern Lights. He’d seen mountains older than any in the Fire Nation and attended underground Earth Rumbles. He’d been to so many places. In his three year banishment, he’d never stopped moving, traveling, learning.</p><p>He didn’t miss it… but he did wish he had been able to appreciate it at the time.</p><p>Maybe he could for a moment now… “Roku,” Zuko saw slight disappointment cross the man’s face. “Great-Grandfather.” He corrected himself. The old man smiled.</p><p>“Yes, my grandson?” Zuko hesitated. Roku waited expectantly.</p><p>“I did most of my training on this deck.” He said. His uncle was a more proficient teacher than the masters at the palace. Though Zuko did later realize the reason he hadn’t ‘mastered the basics’ was because his uncle had been trying to teach him firebending the dragons had imparted on him, which meant undoing years of what the prince had been taught at the palace without revealing it to Zuko. Maybe if he hadn’t been so angry it would have worked. Zuko shook off the thought. This wasn’t about regrets. It was about making new memories in a place that he’d never see again. “Do you have anything to teach me?”</p><p>Roku positively beamed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had to learn the form without any bending, given that they were in a space that at least approximated the Spirit World. Roku advised that Zuko perform it alone so he could see its effects before he tried it in front of others. (It wasn’t necessary, Zuko was very aware of fire safety, but he understood the caution given the man had been mentoring Aang.)</p><p>It was one of the most beautiful forms Zuko had ever learned. Full of flourishes and smooth transitions. Unlike any form he’d learned before. When Zuko commented on this Roku blinked and considered it.</p><p>“We learned our bending in different times.” He said thoughtfully. “Your bending is geared for efficiency and battle.” He demonstrated a set that Zuko had taught Aang. “I was taught during a time of peace. We sparred, but actual fighting wasn’t something most people had to do.” He demonstrated the same set, but it was embellished with unnecessary ducks and weaves. More like a dancing flame than an explosive blast.</p><p>Zuko watched him, and then attempted the revised set. Roku made a few minor corrections and he did it again.</p><p>Soon enough, they were doing forms and sets in sync. Having shed their outer layer for better movement. Zuko relaxed into the familiarity of the <em>Wani</em>, the challenge of learning something new, and the companionship that came from training with someone. This was how training with his uncle would have been if he could have let go of his rage on the ship. He was glad he had the chance to experience it with his great-grandfather.</p><p>They stopped when the sun was high, though neither of them was especially sweaty or fatigued; a side benefit of training in the Spirit World. Actually, Zuko felt better, more energized than he had when they began. Roku was looking tired and Zuko wasn’t going to push him. Roku praised Zuko for a few minutes and Zuko tried not to show how much it meant to him, worried about making it weird. Then they lapsed in to a comfortable silence, faces to the sun, listening to the waves.</p><p>Roku broke the quiet with a slightly more pronounced breath designed to draw Zuko’s attention. His grandson looked at him, reaching over to pull on his outer robe. “May I ask you something, grandson?” Zuko nodded. Roku straightened his own garments and looked at him curiously. “Why did you never tell Aang about your lineage?” Zuko stopped and thought about it.</p><p>“When I first joined them, it would have been counter productive.” He said after a moment. “With all due respect, Great-Grandfather, the revelation did not have any bearing on my decision and to offer it as a reason to trust me would make it seem that that was why I was there.” Zuko sighed. “Besides, I don’t think it would have made them trust me. Actions are more powerful than words or blood, and all of mine marked me as an heir of Sozin.” Roku looked conflicted but didn’t interrupt. “After that I didn’t think about it much.” He shrugged and looked away. “Except…”</p><p>“Except?” Roku prompted.</p><p>“It’s impertinent.” Zuko looked more and more like an embarrassed thirteen year old, flushing as he scuffed his foot on the deck. “I don’t want to presume.”</p><p>“You aren’t.” Roku assured him, utterly charmed by this side of his grandson.</p><p>“The <em>Parivára Yátrá</em>,” Zuko mumbled. Roku frowned. It sounded Air Nomadic, but he wasn’t familiar with it. Something at the back of his mind stirred.</p><p>“I don’t know that I’ve heard of it.” He said. Zuko glanced at him and smiled weakly.</p><p>“I hadn’t realized that my expertise in Air Nomads was greater than one of their contemporaries. Uncle was right, my research was too obsessive.” He glanced up. “Air Nomads were all airbenders.” He said. Roku nodded. “People think it is because of how they were raised, by monks and nuns.” Roku nodded again, more slowly, because he knew that; but now that he thought about it he had met Gyatso’s mother. The implicit contradiction had never registered before. “On their thirteenth birthday, children meet their blood family and they go on a year long journey together. The <em>Parivára Yátrá</em>.” Fascinating. He wished he had asked Gyatso about it long ago. Ah.</p><p>“You planned on telling him on his thirteenth birthday.” Roku smiled, warmth blooming in his chest.</p><p>“I was considering it.” Zuko said, shifting awkwardly. “Depending on how he was on his birthday. I couldn’t do a year long <em>Parivára Yátrá,</em> but I could get Uncle to act as Fire Lord and cover my absence for around two weeks or so. And I’ve traveled a lot so I have plenty I’d be able to show Aang. Uh, that’s part of the journey.” He added. “Showing family places you have been and finding new places together.” Roku felt as though his heart was going to burst.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Roku smiled. It seemed someone was more aware of this spiritual connection than he thought.</p><p>An instant later Roku was gone and Zuko had an armful of twelve year old airbender tackling him to the deck in a desperate hug. “Oof!” Zuko had forgotten that he was currently the same height as Aang. It was much harder to to stay standing under the onslaught of his affection at this size. “Hi Aang.” He wheezed under the crushing pressure of the hug.</p><p>“Hi Zuko.” Aang’s voice was thick with emotion and muffled by the embrace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka had taken Hona straight to Chief Arnook. He should have known that he’d get the best results from an actual healer, from the head of the healers, Yagoda. While Arnook and the council hemmed over the unrepentant Hona’s actions for hours (despite Sokka making it clear what a <em>bad idea</em> it would be to ignore this), word reached the master healer. The ice doors flew open before Healer Yagoda, one of the council members who had been speaking stopped mid-word as Yagoda glided in, as deadly and coldly furious as an icy wave. Behind her were her students, some outright glaring at Hona, others trying to control their emotions.</p><p>The ice building creaked. Master Pakku looked nervously at the support structure.</p><p>“I see you are still wasting your time here.” Yagoda said, her voice colder than Sokka had ever heard and from the expression on various council members’ faces, colder than they had ever heard either. “The charges against Healer Hona are clear. And so is the punishment.” Hona looked uneasy for the first time. (So did the men in the room, but no matter what they thought of themselves, they weren’t important here and now.)</p><p>“Healer, this is a complex situation.” Arnook began, attempting to placate the suddenly fierce woman. Yagoda’s eyes flashed as she turned on him.</p><p>“I am the Master Healer of the Northern Water Tribe.” She said. “I earned it through hard work and diligence. I have held it for decades. Do not contradict me on this, Chief Arnook, for there are things about healing that you do not understand. And it is my right, through the station you have afforded me, to judge a healer’s actions.” She turned her heavy gaze on Hona, ignoring the chief struck dumb by her words. “Healer Hona, did you ignore the well being of a man who voluntarily entered your care?”</p><p>“I did.” She said, warily.</p><p>“And did you, knowingly, harm him with your knowledge of healing or allow harm to befall him when he was under your care?”</p><p>“I saved the Avatar.” Hona snapped.</p><p>“That was not the question.” Yagoda said steadily. “Did you knowingly cause harm to your patient or allow him to come to harm?”</p><p>“He’s Fire Lord Zuko!” She snarled.</p><p>“That. Was. Not. The. Question.” Yagoda said. “Did you, Healer Hona, knowingly cause harm to your patient or allow him to come to harm?”</p><p>“I. Did.” She spat. The healers and students erupted into furious murmurs. Some shooting death glares at the middle aged woman.</p><p>“Then I think we are done here.” Yagoda said. “Hona, you are disgraced.” Hona went white. “The title of healer is stripped from you. If you are ever found healing again you will be cast out of the city.” Arnook opened his mouth to object, but Pakku silenced him with a hand on the shoulder. Such things had never been shown to men so publicly, but he and Yagoda knew and respected each other’s domains. This was her’s, it was no more Arnook’s place to object than it was Yagoda’s to take up arms and lead as Chief, or Pakku’s to take her place as master healer without any knowledge on the subject. “Are there any among you who object to this ruling?” Yagoda turned to the healers at her back. A woman with wavy dark hair in three braids stepped forward.</p><p>“I believe that it is too lenient.” She said.</p><p>“Acknowledged.” Yagoda nodded. “Anyone else among you?” No one spoke though a few had nodded in agreement. “Very well. Your objection has been noted, Healer. And will be considered should Hona,” The woman flinched. “Be found violating her sentence.” Yagoda turned back to Hona, Sokka, and the council. “Prince Sokka, my deepest apologies for allowing this… <em>person</em> to injure your family. There are several volunteers among us who are willing to treat the Fire Lord, but we shall understand if you decline.”</p><p>“Thank you, Master Healer Yagoda.” Sokka bowed respectfully. “Your swift action and strong code of ethics marks you as a true leader.” Arnook bit his tongue at the obvious slight to him and his council. “As to your generous offer, I must consult with Katara.”</p><p>“A sensible precaution.” Yagoda nodded and her customary kind smile graced her face, though it melted when her eyes passed over the shell shocked Hona, Arnook and the council. “Perhaps in the future, Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, you will see fit to send for me if the integrity of a healer is in question.” She suggested in a parody of respect. Arnook blinked. Pakku bowed his head, acknowledging and accepting the thinly veiled rebuke. With one last apologetic glance at Sokka, Yagoda left the building, flanked by her healers and students. Leaving a dazed council, a broken former-healer, and a bemused but exhausted Southern Water Tribe Prince in their wake.</p><p>“I should have gone to her in the first place.” Sokka commented. “Not sure what I was expecting from you. But she delivered it with a lot more conviction and flare.” He walked out, not caring what the people who debated for hours about whether Hona did something right or wrong had to say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aang and Zuko were doing cartwheels and acrobatics across the deck of the <em>Wani</em>, it was finally an even match since Aang couldn’t use airbending to stay in the air that extra second to stick the landing. They hadn’t talked about the <em>Parivára Yátrá</em> yet. It was probably better to wait on that conversation. But now that Zuko had tipped his hand about exactly how much he knew about Air Nomadic culture (which he had kept to himself out of embarrassment of his stalker obsession when he was researching them to capture the Avatar), Aang openly talked about stories, games, and customs that he never thought he’d be able to share with anyone again. Zuko kept up easily. Arguing the merits of Abbess Lullo’s philosophy over Abbot Dakpa’s while perfectly sticking a landing after three flips off the watchtower ladder.</p><p>“You know, you’d be pretty good at Airball, even without airbending.” Aang observed, hanging upside down from a railing.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to see a game. Sister Iio’s letters made it sound like a lot of fun.” Zuko said. Aang wanted to object to Zuko reading someone else’s letters, but…</p><p>“She was one of the nuns who raised me!”</p><p>“You’re kidding me!” Zuko fell off the pole he’d been balancing on. Aang dove to catch him.</p><p>“OOF!” The two boys lay in a crumpled heap on the deck.</p><p>“Ouch…”</p><p>Mist descended on the ship. Aang’s weight slowly eased as if he were fading away. And Zuko, improbably, fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Fire Lord was buried in twelve year olds. The thought made Katara giggle. It wasn’t just exhaustion. Most of the time replacing ‘Zuko’ with ‘Fire Lord’ in her thoughts made her want to laugh. The Fire Lord wrote her a letter. The Fire Lord got swarmed by otter-penguins. The Fire Lord fell in a pond.</p><p><em>“</em>The Fire Lord is sleeping.” Katara said as Sokka walked in, and she immediately burst into a fit of giggles. Sokka glanced at Suki, who shrugged.</p><p>“Okay… What do you say to the Master Waterbender sleeping?” He asked slowly, hands up as if placating her.</p><p>“Can’t. Moon’s out. Gotta make sure we’re good.” She slurred between chuckles. She’d been ready to pass out, then the moon rose and she’d gotten a strong enough boast to push through. She’d finally been able to pry Aang and Zuko’s chi apart a few hours ago. Now they were sleeping and she had to make sure Aang didn’t… do… something. “Someone’s gotta look after everyone.”</p><p>“Yue will look after everyone.” Suki said. “You can trust Yue, can’t you?”</p><p>“Yue will?” She repeated, confused. “I like Yue. She does girl stuff with me. She <em>gets</em> it. You know?” She blinked slowly. “She’s here?” Suki pointed up at the crystal clear ceiling to the half moon overhead. Katara stared at it. “Oh… Okay. Thanks, Yue.” The delirious healer face planted into Zuko’s chest and began to snore. Sokka sighed and adjusted his sister’s head so her nose wasn’t digging into his sternum. Toph was sprawled across the Fire Lord taking up more space that should have been possible. Aang was glommed on to his other side, his arms wrapped protectively around him. And Katara was now on top of all three, hair in disarray, snoring so loudly that only Aang could possibly find it endearing.</p><p>He looked at Suki. “You really think Yue’s watching over us?” He asked.</p><p>“I know she is.” The Kyoshi warrior said. “She knew why we needed the water. I’d say she’s keeping a pretty close eye on the team.” Sokka gaped. Suki took his hand, and they sat on the second bed, the one Aang had vacated and was unlikely to reclaim.</p><p>She told him about Yue, about how she saved her and what she said. Sokka cried. And once he pulled himself together, he told her about Yagoda’s <em>deus ex machina</em>.</p><p>Elsewhere in the city, word spread of Hona’s disgrace and punishment, the Fire Lord’s brush with death, and the Kyoshi warrior blessed with Yue’s favor.</p><p>Though the Spirits of the Moon watched it all, one of them watched the small room with a transparent ceiling a little more closely and smiled as the two warriors leaned on each other, as the Avatar held his family from another life close, and a master earthbender and master waterbender snored. She watched over them, just as Suki had promised she would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And tried not to get distracted by laughter when she noticed her father failing to comprehend what had just happened in his council while her mother looked on in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>So, you might have noticed that I added a chapter. It’s just a little epilogue that won’t fit in this chapter. I don’t expect it to be more than 400 words or so. BUT it is a prelude to a potential new series that I think several people want to see (and a few people don’t). </p><p>I do not know what this series should be called...</p><p> </p><p>You will never be able to convince me that Zuko didn’t do a bunch of research on Air Nomads, accidentally becoming a foremost expert, while he was hunting for any sign of the Avatar. And that is something that Aang and Zuko can bond over!<br/>OKAY! The <em>Parivára Yátrá</em>, it’s just a little pet theory of mine. Air Nomads are pretty clearly raised by nuns and monks, but Aang clearly understands the value of family. So I just thought you meet your family later. (And thirteen seems like a good age for that because the childhood has kind of cemented but they aren’t <em>totally</em> teens yet.) And so I thought about what a nomadic culture would do when meeting for the first time and went from there. As for the name... I really tried to find a Tibetan translator, but all of the ones I found either only had the word in the proper writing system, had a translation I did not believe was real (because it still had the Latin root of the word), or didn’t have the word “journey”, “trip”, “travel”, etc. What?! So I used Nepali and kind of bastardized it. I just typed in “family journey” and went from there. </p><p> </p><p>Also, Aang and Zuko hanging out with each other ages 12 and 13! And Roku really handles Zuko age 7 and Zuko age 13 well (and differently)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aang is a bit too optimistically hopeful and pays someone a visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One week later…</em>
</p><p>The moment they arrived at the Fire Nation capital they’d been besieged by Zuko’s worried uncle. It had taken three days before Aang managed to escape Iroh and Katara’s smothering mothering. He sent a silent apology to his great-grandson for ratting him out to the pair. But he also shouldn’t have been sneaking out to work while he was recovering! And with Katara and Iroh busy lecturing and proverb-ing the Fire Lord, respectively, Aang could pay a certain someone a visit. It was lucky that Zuko permitted him so much leeway in the city. It made things much easier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aang flinched as the strong metal door slammed behind him, cutting him off from freedom.</p><p>“Well, that’s odd…” A voice drifted to him from the depths of the cell. Aang swallowed and approached the bars. A pair of narrowed, curious eyes greeted him.</p><p>“Um, hi Azula.” The unstable princess lounged on a plain metal bench, one knee pulled up to her chest, supporting her tilted head, the other stretched out before her. “How are you?”</p><p>Azula scoffed. “I’m in a windowless cell with nothing but this poor excuse for a bench.” She stomped, eliciting a dull clang from the lone piece of furniture. “How do you think I am?”</p><p>“Zuko told me you set your bed on fire.” Aang recalled being sympathetic to Zuko that day, more than any of the others who thought if she destroyed a bed she shouldn’t get a new one. But now he understood Zuko’s distress. He wanted to give his great-granddaughter things that would make her comfortable, but he couldn’t because she’d just use it to hurt herself or others. It created a sense of powerlessness that made him want to cry. “I can get you a new bed if you don’t set it on fire.”</p><p>Azula threw back her head and laughed, startling Aang. It was unhinged. “Th-that’s funny.” She wiped her eyes and caught her breath. Aang didn’t get the joke. He’d wanted to determine just how unstable her mental state was. It seemed like it could be worse… it could also be a lot better.</p><p>He moved along the bars. Azula was wearing cuffs attached at the wrist, preventing full range of motion with a thin chain about two feet long. She could still firebend, but it was hobbled as her most powerful techniques were out of her reach.</p><p>“Do those hurt?” He asked. Azula looked at her cuffs.</p><p>“Not as much as they should.” She said darkly. “Zuzu is too soft.”</p><p>“Oh…” Aang had no idea how to respond to that. “I mean, if it makes you more comfortable, that’s a good thing, right?” Azula shot him a dirty look.</p><p>“Of course not.” She snapped. She straightened herself and glared. “A proper Fire Lord would have locked an enemy as powerful as me in a cooler at Boiling Rock, not here, at the Capital City Prison.”</p><p>“He wanted to keep you close.” Aang defended her brother.</p><p>“He’s weak.” She snarled. “And in his position, weak means <em>dead</em>.” Aang stared at her. Was she… could she be…</p><p>“Are you worried about him?” He asked, a hopeful smile threatening to break across his face.</p><p>She scoffed. “That’s a dumb question. Ask another.”</p><p>“Like what?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Like why I’m hallucinating <em>you</em>.” She sounded more frustrated than anything. Aang blinked, taken aback. He looked down at himself to see if he’d somehow ended up in the Spirit World or something that would make him look ghostly. Nope, still solid.</p><p>“Um, you’re not.” He said, even going so far as to touch the bars to confirm his corporeal state.</p><p>“Of <em>course</em> I am.” She shot back impatiently. “My only real visitors are Zuzu and Ty Lee, because they’re soft.” Aang gawked at her. “I somewhat understand why I hallucinate Mother and Uncle. Even Mai a few times. But why would I hallucinate <em>you</em>?”</p><p>Okay… maybe she was a bit more far gone than he’d hoped. But she wasn’t throwing fire at him so that was a good sign! He still had <em>some</em> time before his thirteenth birthday. If he kept visiting her and managed to convince her he was real she <em>might</em> be more stable by then. And if she <em>was</em>, she could come on the <em>Parivára Yátrá</em> with them!</p><p>…He might need Sokka’s help on this. He knew some therapy stuff, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... Aang really would like Azula to come with him and Zuko on their <em> Parivára Yátrá</em>. Bad idea but the kid is an optimist. (He’d love it if Ursa could be found and come too!) </p><p>Now before you argue that Azula couldn’t get out of prison... I kinda think that’s up to Zuko’s discretion. Think about it. She hadn’t <em>actually</em> done anything illegal. She’d followed her father’s orders and then her brother was the one to challenge her for the crown. She’s in prison because she’s dangerous (to herself and others) and Zuko frankly doesn’t trust her not to try to overthrow him. (She’s still got a fair amount of sway as the previous Fire Lord’s <em>chosen</em> successor and let’s be honest, Zuko is going to be pretty controversial the first few years. Best not to have an alternative who is willing to usurp him running around free.) Zuko has her in the Capital City Prison (where Iroh was held) so he could visit her. I think he also probably takes her on (heavily guarded) trips out of her cell to get some sun (that sounds patronizing, but she’s a firebender, sunlight is very important!) In short, I think that Zuko (in this story anyway) would be willing to release Azula once his power and her mind are more stable. I don’t know if he’d be willing for the <em> Parivára Yátrá</em> but Aang was hoping to get Azula in a more sane state of mind before he brought it up to him. </p><p>Also, I’ve been playing with the idea that Azula’s hallucination of her mother are actually spirit based. I don’t want to ignore disorders or make anyone feel unseen. It’s more... Azula definitely has issues, mainly with empathy, but also with other stuff. But the hallucination of her mother doesn’t really... fit her other mental struggles. I know not everyone’s the same but... I don’t know, what do you guys think? If the hallucinations are spirit based, that could lead to some fun stuff with Aang and still leave her with a whole slew of issues. </p><p>Also, Iroh and Mai really did visit her. Iroh visits her every time he’s in the city and is fully aware that she thinks he’s not real.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>